This invention relates to an improved construction for a storage battery of the sodium-sulfur type. A storage battery of this type generally comprises molten sulfur or molten sodium polysulfide as a cathodic reactant, molten sodium as an anodic reactant, and a non-porous solid electrolyte made of a special ceramic material which permits only sodium ions to pass. The battery is one which operates at a temperature of about 350.degree. C. thereby generating electrical energy according to the following electromotive reaction: ##EQU1##
In a conventional battery of this type, a cathodic electric conductor such as graphite felt, which is impregnated with cathodic reactant, has been spirally wound around a solid electrolyte tube incorporating an anodic reactant, and these components are enclosed in a battery housing which also functions as a cathodic current collector. In this case, however, fibers of the graphite felt have been directed principally parallel with the current collection, i.e., the battery housing or the solid electrolyte tube, so that comparatively higher internal resistance of the battery thus produced has resulted in inferior performance and a shorter service life. Further, excess or deficient amounts of the cathodic reactant impregnated in the cathodic electro-conductive material has also caused inferiority in performance and a reduction in service life. This invention is intended to obviate all of the above mentioned disadvantages.